<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Get Head, Step 1: Make Some Hot Chocolate by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831995">How to Get Head, Step 1: Make Some Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'Daddy' is used once but no daddy kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patton makes Remus and himself some hot chocolate and tells him to 'blow' on it, the last reaction he expects from Remus is for him to drop to his knees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Get Head, Step 1: Make Some Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late at night in the Mind Palace and Patton and Remus were the only ones up. They were in the kitchen, chatting as they usually did with Remus coming up with wild ideas that were less disturbing than his usual ones, and Patton adding on to them. Remus was leaning against the counter while Patton worked at the stovetop, taking off the kettle just before it began to whistle then pouring the steaming water from it into two mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but what if shark teeth were actually crayons and they were the artists of the sea?" Asked Patton as he put the kettle back on the burner. He grabbed two instant hot chocolate packs he had set out earlier and opened one into each mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they eat their art critics?" Gasped Remus. He fished two spoons out of the silverware drawer and handed them both to Patton, their hands brushing for just a moment too long. "And then the blood from their critics couples with their wax crayon teeth and they make abstract art with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Patton took the spoons. "Um-"  He put one down and began to stir up the coco powder in one of the mugs. "Sure." He smiled somewhat uncomfortably. "Art is art, I guess-" He dropped the spoon in the sink and then picked up the finished glass of cocoa. "Blow," He said with a smile, holding the mug of hot chocolate out to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second, Remus dropped to his knees in front of Patton and slapped his hands squarely on his thighs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, daddy." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton fumbled with the cup of hot chocolate in his hands and hurriedly put it down on the counter beside him so that he would not drop it on Remus' head in his surprise. "R-Remus!" He sputtered, his face darkening seven shades of red. "I meant the cocoa!" He put his hands on the counter behind him to try and back up as much as he could, but Remus had him practically pinned up right against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Smirked Remus in mock surprise. He tapped his fingers on Patton's thighs, "You should have been more specific, Pat!" He cackled, not getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Patton looked around the deserted kitchen. "What if someone comes in?" He whispered, looking down at Remus who looked much less unnerved than he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone is asleep!" Remus shrugged, "Besides, we're not doing anything bad… Unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do something bad?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton strained his ears for the sound of any of the other sides awake and moving about, but he couldn't hear anything beside his heart beat on full volume in his ears. "Well-" He mumbled, "As long no one catches us…" He gave a small, nervous smile. "Then I don't have a problem with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed softly, one of his hands moving to Patton's zipper. "You sure?" He asked with his fingers wrapped around the zipper, ready to pull it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, Patton nodded. "Yes," He felt less nervous at how Remus was determined to make sure he had his consent before doing anything. "But I do feel a little weird-" He laughed nervously, "Doin' this in the kitchen…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly tugging down Patton's zipper, Remus said, "A dick's a dick no matter where you suck it." He said simply. He looked up at Patton as he undid the button on his pants. "I would suck, could suck, in the rain. I would suck, could suck, on a train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Remus could continue, Patton burst into laughter so loud that he had to slap his hand over his mouth. "You're horrible," He giggled behind his hand. "I'll never be able to read Green Eggs &amp; Ham with a straight face now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already read it with a queer face," Remus grinned. He slowly dragged Patton's pants down an inch, two inches. Then he pressed a slow kiss to the thin line of hair leading down Patton's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above him, Patton laughed again. "Your mustache tickles." He said in a hushed voice, putting one of his hands on Remus' shoulder. He gently fingered with some of his longer curls, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stuck out his tongue at Patton with a wink, "Well, you're the one who's going to be tickling my throat real soon, so let's just call it even." And with that he pulled down Patton's pants and underwear enough to reveal his semi-hard cock. He whistled, "You've been holding out on me, Pat." He looked up at Patton and let go of his pants to grab a hold of his penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sorry?" Patton gasped when Remus grabbed him. "I didn't know I was in high demand." He admitted embarrassedly. He watched with bated breath as Remus pumped his member with a slow hand. He could feel himself quickly hardening under Remus' touch and was just itching to feel his mouth around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed away the pre-cum that was pooling at the slit and licked it off his lips like it were nothing more than vanilla icing. "You are now," He smirked, flashing fangs that Patton did not think he had before. "More than toilet paper in a pandemic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion filled Patton's face but he was unable to stop smiling. "Thank you? I'm fla-ah-ah-tered." He moaned softly when Remus suddenly took his penis into his mouth. He covered his mouth again and turned his neck as far as he could to look into the hallway to make sure none of the other sides were woken up by their noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moved both of his hands to Patton's hips, his black painted nails digging into his skin. He slowly moved Patton's hips that way, taking him in and out of his mouth while sucking him hard. While he did this, Patton's hand moved from his shoulder to on top of his head where he tangled his fingers in his curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn't want to force Remus to go any faster or take him any deeper than he wanted to, so he was surprised when Remus picked up the speed at which he sucked his dick. His head bobbed quickly and it was like a magic act with how he could make Patton's dick disappear into his throat in one go and then make it reappear out of nowhere again. Patton sighed into his hand, closing his eyes and leaning against the counter. He arched his back to give Remus a better angle. And it was all he could do not to tighten his grip on Remus' hair, he didn't want to hurt him, especially with how good he was making him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as suddenly as Remus' lips were around Patton's cock and he was sucking him off with ease, he stopped and pulled away. There was a trail of spit connecting his lips to Patton's dick and he broke it by licking it away. "You can pull my hair," He was blushing now, but certainly not as much as Patton who was still beet red. One of his hands traveled down Patton's hip to his slick penis were he began to pump it. "You're too nice," There was a small hint of disappointment in his voice. "You don't have to be worried about hurting me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily, I can take more than you think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the fast pace of Remus' hand felt good, it didn't feel as good as his mouth had. "It's not that I don't think you can't handle it. I just- I just feel… I didn't know if you were okay with it." It was hard for Patton to think clearly when the only blood going to his head was to fuel the blush in his cheeks while the rest went to his hard cock in Remus' hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes, "Pull my hair so hard that you rip some out! Impale my throat with your dick!" He nearly growled, moving his face closer to Patton's member once more. "I encourage it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Patton had stopped looking over his shoulder for the other sides. "Well-" He started, his smile turning into a smirk. "If you insist… But just, squeeze my leg really hard if you want me to stop, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus used his free hand to squeeze Patton's calf, "Aye, aye, captn'." He grinned, moving his face to take Patton in his mouth again, but Patton beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton tightened his grip on Remus' hair and bucked his hips forward, shoving his cock far down Remus' throat until it could go no further. He moaned softly when he felt the other's throat spasm around him and slowly pulled back his hips before slamming them right back in to Remus again. With his dick so deep in his throat, Patton could feel it every time Remus moaned. His muffled voice sent ecstasy inducing vibrations through his dick all the way to a growing pool of heat in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his steady blush and all the work of face fucking Remus, the growing heat in Patton's face had caused his glasses to fog up, but he was far too busy to care about that. Even with his steamed up glasses, Patton could still clearly see Remus's wide, dark pupils that looked like mini-black holes with how they nearly filled out his entire irises. He could see the dark flush to his face and how his lips were plump as they stayed wrapped around his dick, sucking him off so well. Remus looked… Well, he looked amazing. The mere sight of him like that offered Patton enough pleasure to cum alone but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he thankful that he got to feel his mouth too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton could feel Remus' nails biting into his skin, but he didn't mind. Their gentle sting mixed well with the waves of pleasure that were crashing inside him. He could feel his climax drawing near and to help it along he moved both of his hands into Remus' hair, his grip loosening only slightly. Then he pulled Remus' face down on to his dick and came deep inside his throat with a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Patton pulled himself out of Remus' mouth and detangled his fingers from his incredibly messy hair. There was a dribble of cum on his lip and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Thank you," He panted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Patton was fumbling with getting his dick back into his pants, Remus stood up, swaying slightly. Patton was still busy with his zipper when Remus grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I hope we get to do that again," He whispered against Patton's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tired sigh, Patton forgot about his pants and wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders. "I wouldn't mind that." He pulled away just enough to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his lips were busy with kissing Patton, Remus' hands were free. One he used to wrap around Patton's waist and pull him closer with, and the other he used to grab the finished mug of hot chocolate off the counter behind Patton. He pulled away from their kiss to bring the cup to his lips. "Good cocoa," He smirked. "Thanks for making it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton could only shake his head with a smile. He pressed a few gentle kisses to Remus' jaw while he drank the hot chocolate that had spawned their sexual endeavor. "When you're finished… We can head to my room and I can return that great blowbjob you gave me." He grinned against Remus' skin, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well fuck waiting for me to finish," Remus slammed the mug down on the counter, hard enough for the contents to slosh over the sides but not hard enough for it to break. "Let's go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, the pair quickly left for Patton's room. The two cups of cocoa were forgotten on the counter for something much better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is proof that I am going to hell... Why is porn so hard to write? Oh my god I used to be able to crank it out like a printing press, now it takes me forever!</p><p>Based off this vvv Tumblr post!<br/>https://fool1shmortal.tumblr.com/post/613238227107758080/patton-hands-remus-a-cup-of-hot-tea-blow-remus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>